


Christmas Gifts

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, tacky christmas sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please go to Tipsy Elves online to find the sweaters referenced here.</p><p>Imagine your OTP wearing dumb, ugly Christmas sweaters. Bonus if they match. Even bigger bonus if person A or B was the one to make the sweaters and the other grudgingly wears it to not hurt their feelings.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For as much as Ivan loved being spoiled, his Christmas list this year was very short. Quality time, a new pair of boots, maybe some socks, and a few new skeins of yarn were the only points on the list and had Ludwig been so inclined, he could have easily filled all of them at one go with plenty of room to spare in the box.

Reopening the list over and over as he shopped still only showed the two items, no matter how much he hoped another previously looked over note might appear, and he finally gave up, putting the faded list back into his pocket with a sigh, coloring the air with the fog from his breath. Everyone else had been shopped for and in most cases, their gifts shipped out weeks ago, but here with less than five days before Christmas, he couldn’t find the perfect gift for Ivan, aside from yarn which was…. Very Practical, much like his other gifts (Feliciano probably didn’t think warm gloves and drawing paper was a good gift, but it was better than the socks Ludwig got him one year), but yarn wasn’t exactly romantic and he wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend of five years.

Stepping into a side alley to examine a hand-carved castle, he pondered. Ivan did like hand-made gifts….Boxes of hand-made chocolates were also in the stall and once Ludwig saw those, there was no doubt about what to buy. Selecting the ones Ivan would like, he thanked the owner and hurried home, anxious to get out of the cold.

When their first conflict of Christmases came up, Ivan proposed to celebrate with each other on both days, meaning Ivan came over to Ludwig’s family dinner and mass, and then Ludwig went with Ivan and his sisters to their enormously long Christmas Eve services. Thankfully after they went home to eat, they did not return for the All Night Vigil, which would have been too much for Ludwig and most likely Ivan and Natalia as well. Ludwig got the feeling they only went for Katerina’s sake.

Also the proposal of two Christmases meant Ivan got twice as many gifts, which Ludwig put a stop to right then and there before it could be implemented. Now, Ivan got the gift on the 25th and Ludwig got his on the 7th. Shiny red paper was used for Ivan’s gift and kept out of reach of his dogs, well-behaved as they were. He loved them too much to risk anything.

All until the 25th, Ludwig was an unusual mess of nerves, eager for Christmas in a way he hadn’t been since he was a child. Until now, he and Ivan had exchanged practical gifts which Gilbert had not-so-nicely described as boring, so he was hoping to change that if only slightly. As well as change the impression that he himself was a very boring man - which he was and Ivan occasionally gently chided him for being boring, but he really couldn’t help it, he was made the way he was and wasn’t prone to Ivan’s fits of random bursts of desires to do things like go ice skating at two in the morning or go out for days into the countryside and ignore their work.

Maybe that’s why they worked so well together, he guessed as he bid his brothers goodbye, Ivan at his side and Gilbert in the yard hugging Hesse. Another successful party and no fights. His family seemed to be calming down as the years passed and they settled into a proper unity. Once everyone was gone, Gilbert headed to his room to talk to friends or play games, Ludwig was never really sure, however it meant he and Ivan were alone. Which in Ivan’s mind translated into gifts, so they adjourned to the living room where Ivan tore into the wrapping paper while Ludwig scratched behind one of his dog’s ears. 

“It’s not the yarn you wanted….” he warned.

Ivan tilted his head in curiosity as he lifted opened the box, grinning broadly when he realized he had gotten sweets.

“This is much better!” he chirped, shifting so he faced Ludwig. “You know me too well~”

As Ludwig opened his mouth to say something, anything, a chocolate was quickly popped in, quickly followed by an open-mouthed kiss. The chocolate melted in their mouths and Ivan licked Ludwig’s lips despite knowing Ludwig detested such actions. It was worth it to see his boyfriend flustered and all red in the face, and with a quick peck to Ludwig’s lips, he sat back, grinning as he ate another piece.

To his credit, Ludwig recovered quickly and wiped at the mess on his mouth with his thumb before licking it off. Ivan ate another piece and another, somehow avoiding the ones he didn’t like. Ludwig suspected somehow his lover had a previously unknown power of sensing caramel or nuts, but it was alright, since he liked nuts in his chocolate and ate one so Ivan wouldn’t have to. The box was cleared in the space of ten minutes and Ludwig confiscated the second box, not wanting to deal with Ivan’s stomach ache later. Pulling a blanket over their shoulders, he turned on the tv for another Christmas tradition - a story of a man who brought home a Christmas carp only to spend the day with it in the tub as he cried over it. All in all, it was a very untraditional way to end Christmas, but it was worth it even if Ivan did fall asleep on his lap halfway through the movie.


	2. Now with 100% more lesbian action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go to Tipsy Elves online to find the sweaters referenced here.
> 
> Imagine your OTP wearing dumb, ugly Christmas sweaters. Bonus if they match. Even bigger bonus if person A or B was the one to make the sweaters and the other grudgingly wears it to not hurt their feelings.

Anya had looked so happy when Louise opened her gift that she just couldn't point out the... Less than family-friendly reindeer that encirled the chest area of the sweater.

"I have one too!" And off came Anya's bathrobe. So she did. That explained why she was up before Louise and acting so strange.

"It's... Very colorful..." How to be polite? When should she mention the humping reindeer?

"I thought it would match you. See, yours is blue and mine is red."

"Indeed."

With a little persuasion, Louise pulled off her sleeping shirt and pulled on the sweater, trying not to notice the pattern on their sweaters. As the day went on, Louise forgot about it and by the time they went to the Beilschmidt's house, she was so used to the reindeer that she didn't even think anything of heading over as she was.

They exchanged hugs with Louise's family and as she pulled off her coat, Louise suddenly remembered... She was still wearing the horrible sweater.

Oh God. There was no escaping it. There were children here. Her mother and father. This was the first Christmas Anya was sharing with them. Their first impression of Anya at Christmas would be a woman who gave perverted gifts.

It was too late.

Gilbert's eyes, drawn by human nature to the pattern, widened. He knew.

Her face grew hot and she crossed her arms in the vain hope to hide it but he was already looking at Anya's sweater, grinning broadly when he saw the same pattern.

"Snazzy sweater there, Lu. It's cute that you two match."

She wanted to throttle him, however by this time her parents had come in to greet them. Thankfully they didn't seem to notice anything amiss until they sat down for dinner.

Her family's eyes kept going to their chests throughout the meal and the worst part was Anya had no idea. She just had no idea. Anya was too new, too foreign. Most likely she hadn't understood the store's sign and just thought the pattern was cute or grabbed two without looking too closely.

Louise had to suffer through gift exchanges after dinner and was humiliated to see Basch closely examine the sweaters (matching) for himself and Lily (at the time, she had thought matching sweaters were cute...).

When it was time to go, Gilbert saw them out, patting his chest with a grin after he hugged Anya farewell.

"What a nice gift. That's a good color on you, Lu, and it tells a lot about you. Very festive. You'll have to tell me where you got it, Anya. I've got a friend who might like one too. Here, stand next to Lu, I need a picture of you... Lean down just a bit, not all of us are giants.... Yeah, that's cute. Aww, my little sister's all grown up and doing couple things with her little girlfriend. Adorable."

Anya flushed and giggled on her way out the door, ignoring Louise's glare out the window and bad mood until they got home.

Even when they were getting undressed and she was looking over their sweaters again, Anya still didn't seem to truly see the pattern. At least they were warm so Louise would just wear hers around the house to keep Anya happy.


End file.
